chronostarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Karikaros
Karikaros is an Estvoldian nation bordering Stravia, Otitha, Alti Maru, and Kyrol. As with many Estvoldian countries, particularly those near Tumoria, Karikaros is affiliated with the Veriol Alliance and has been for nearly as long as the Veriol Alliance has existed. Because of their history with the Veriol Alliance and their own industrial, economic, and magical output, Karikaros enjoys a life of privilege in foreign affairs. Popular political theories state that the Veriol Alliance has turned a blind eye towards Karikaros' major contributions to the pollution of Estvoled's now-Chronous atmosphere because of their endless supply of willful diplomats and status as a keystone in Veriol affairs. They are aggressively present at every negotiation, no matter how minor, always ensuring that the voice of Karikaros is heard. Government Karikaros is governed by a myriad of noble houses that are defined by sorcerous bloodlines. In contrast to what one might expect, these houses are actually constantly in search of "lost branches" of their bloodlines -- individuals from anywhere in Ealdremen that bear the same or similar sorcerous powers. The houses will commonly scout out anyone within or nearby Karikaros to bring them into the fold, but only the most desperate of people touched by the arcane would travel from afar to join the Karikan political game. Unwilling to sabotage their international image or face undue pressure from the Veriol Alliance, the Karikan houses sabotage each other from mostly behind the scenes, forming alliances that are quickly broken and infiltrating one another's houses to constantly undermine their efforts. Their political machinations happen often in clear sight with televised negotiations and debates that sometimes show those alliances breaking down in real time. No Karikan house of power would dare risk being possibly implicated in a death of a political rival or anything else "irreversible," as this would surely encourage other houses to unite against them and oust them from power. The political game is one of balancing personal gain with avoiding reprisal; a movement must advance self-interest without being so egregious that enemies will decide the advancing house is too dangerous to be kept around. Houses of power control various parts of Karikaros, which they use within their political game; by advancing the interests of their local provinces, those provinces will support them with resources and safety. When a house neglects its people, rival houses are quick to exploit it and will often encourage mobs or mutiny against the ruling house, if not try to bring in the people into their own governed territory entirely to rip out the neglectful house's foundation from underneath them. Though Karikaros is not a democracy, the voice of the common people is heard nonetheless all too strongly -- a house of power without a place to safely operate is dead in the water and will likely have to become absorbed by a larger house to avoid being effectively locked out of ever returning to power. Within provinces, the small-scale local government can vary according to the ruling house's decisions, though it is common for towns or provinces to have appointed leaders whose main purpose is to keep a finger on the pulse of the community and report to the ruling house. Walled City : Main article: Walled City The Walled City is an old city in the heart of Karikaros; as its name suggests, the city's defining features are its grand walls that bear arcane enchantments from ages past. All Karikans know that the Walled City contains countless artifacts and possible spoils from before the Godbomb, as the Walled City was previously the capital of the whole country. Even though the major seats of government are no longer contained in the Walled City, the houses of power vie for control of the Walled City not only for the riches within, but for how it can represent their greater power in the political side of the country. Officially, Karikaros' government declares any explosions or other "incidents" to be the results of failed magical experiments done by amateurs, never acknowledging the more violent wars waged by the houses of power sending their "disposable" to prove their mettle in the Walled City. The Walled City is able to cast spells itself, as echoing voices of mages long past and swaying buildings perform the components needed for various spells. As such, it constantly rebuilds itself from the conflict and might even retaliate against anyone who is too destructive within its walls. The labyrinthine design of the city might seem to even shift from day to day, and in doing so, the city constantly unearths new riches for the bold to claim. Dei-Fed believes that the Walled City could have numina within it that encourage the feedback loop of magic inside the city, citing that the rare Karikan oracles are often drawn to the Walled City, as if chosen by the city to return to it and tend to its wounds suffered by the constant conflict. Media Karikan media enjoys cult popularity throughout Ealdremen, growing more mainstream by the year. Karikaros outputs a huge amount of media ranging from cartoons to live-action films; the inherently competitive political scene within Karikaros is thought to impact the constant drive to export its culture and media and attain international influence and capital. The more cynical might believe that this emphasis on exporting media could be part of the political game itself, ensuring that Karikaros' foreign image is mostly positive and that its government's level of dysfunction is overlooked. Category:Ealdremen Nations Category:Estvoled